


We Announce The Arrival Of...

by mlea7675



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Baby Names, Gen, Marriage, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26935702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlea7675/pseuds/mlea7675
Summary: A origin history of family, of weddings, and the Bartlet Administration.
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, Danny Concannon/C. J. Cregg, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	We Announce The Arrival Of...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story isn’t so much a story as it is a history. I’ve created what I thought the Bartlet team’s wedding invitations and birth announcements might look like. I’ve also included birth announcements of the Bartlet team’s children. So now, without further ado, let’s start at the very beginning. Let me know what you think! 

_Concord Monitor, May 24, 1942_

Mrs. Jonathan Bartlet was safely delivered of a son last Tuesday at Concord Hospital, a healthy nine-pound baby with blue eyes and brown hair, to be named **Josiah Edward** after his maternal grandfather. 

… 

_Boston Globe, February 15, 1942_

An early Valentine’s Day present arrived at St. Elizabeth’s Medical Center on Friday to Dr. and Mrs. Harold Barrington: a seven-pound, hazel-eyed beauty named **Abigail Ann**. The father is a doctor at Massachusetts General. Mother and daughter are doing well. 

... 

_Chicago Tribune, September 18, 1948_

Mr. and Mrs. Joseph McGarry welcomed a blonde-haired, eight-pound son this past Monday. **Leo Thomas McGarry** is said to be healthy and happy. This is the first child for Mr. and Mrs. McGarry, who were married two years ago this past April. 

... 

_The Brooklyn Evening Post, December 26, 1954_

Julie and Rebecca Ziegler announce the arrival of their third child and first son, **Tobias Zachary** , who arrived two days before Christmas. Their daughters Elisabeth, 5, and Sophie, 3, are delighted with their new baby brother. 

… 

_The New Haven Register, October 10, 1961_

A son arrived for Noah and Rachel Lyman of Westport early this morning at Yale-New Haven Hospital. Baby **Joshua** joins his sister Joan, 7. The father is an attorney, and both parents are members of Temple Israel in their hometown. 

… 

_The Orange County Register, March 18, 1964_

It’s a boy for Norman and Emily Seaborn of Laguna Beach. **Samuel Norman Seaborn** arrived yesterday at Anaheim Regional Medical Center, weighing a healthy eight pounds, three ounces. He is the first child for the Seaborns: Norman, an attorney, and Emily, a teacher. 

… 

_Dayton Daily News, November 20, 1964_

A blessing has been bestowed on the home of Talmidge Cregg in the form of a daughter. **Claudia Jean** arrived safe and sound yesterday evening to Talmidge, a popular math teacher at West Dayton High, and his wife Jean, a homemaker and former English literature teacher at the same high school. The new baby joins older brothers Paul, 14, and Andrew, 12. 

… 

_Dr. and Mrs. Harold Barrington_

_Request the pleasure of your company_

_At the marriage of their daughter_

_Abigail Ann_

_to_

_Josiah Edward Bartlet_

_Sunday, the fourteenth of May, Nineteen Hundred and Sixty Seven_

_At eleven o’clock in the morning_

_Cathedral of the Holy Cross_

_Boston, Massachusetts_

_A reception luncheon will follow the service._

… 

_The Islington Gazette, August 22, 1968_

Islington welcomed its newest British-American citizen this past Tuesday. **Elizabeth Ann Bartlet** arrived at Royal London Hospital in nearby Whitechapel to Americans Josiah “Jed” and Abigail Bartlet, both aged 26, newly married in May of last year. Jed is studying for his PhD at the London School of Economics. They hail from the US state of New Hampshire. 

.., 

_Minneapolis Star Tribune, November 13, 1974_

A healthy baby girl was added to the miniscule population of Warroad yesterday. Baby **Donnatella Moss** arrived to proud parents Daniel and Roberta yesterday morning at LakeWood Health Center in nearby Baudette. She is the couple’s first child. 

… 

_New Hampshire Union-Leader, September 24, 1976_

State Senator Josiah Bartlet of Manchester welcomed a new addition to his family on Friday. His wife Abigail delivered a healthy baby girl, **Eleanor Emily,** at Boston Mercy Hospital, where she is a physician. Waiting at home was Elizabeth, 8. The family is adjusting well. 

… 

_The Washington Afro-American, June 12, 1980_

Recent DC Police Academy graduate Michelle Young proudly welcomed her first child, **Charles Isaac,** on Saturday, June 8 at Johns Hopkins Hospital. Mother and son are both doing well. 

… 

_New Hampshire Union-Leader, December 16, 1980_

The Bartlet family received an early Christmas present this year. State Senator Jed Bartlet and his wife Abigail welcomed their third daughter, **Zoey Patricia,** yesterday at Catholic Medical Center in their hometown of Manchester. Sisters Elizabeth, 12, and Eleanor, 4, are eager to welcome their new sibling. 

… 

  
  


T _ **he President and First Lady of the United States**_

_**cordially invite you to the marriage of their Chiefs of Staff** _

_**Joshua Lyman** _

_**(son of Rachel Lyman and the late Noah Lyman)** _

_**and** _

_**Donnatella Moss** _

_**(daughter of Daniel and Roberta Moss)** _

_**Saturday, June 16, 2007** _

_**at 3:00 in the afternoon** _

_**The East Ballroom of** _

_**The White House** _

_**1600 Pennsylvania Avenue** _

_**Dinner and dancing to follow (address enclosed)** _

…

_With great joy,_

_Claudia Jean (C.J.) Cregg & Daniel (Danny) Concannon _

_Invite you to join them at the celebration of their union_

_Sunday, August 19, 2007_

_at Four-thirty in the afternoon_

_Santa Monica Beach_

_Reception to follow_

… 

**_Mr. and Mrs. Thomas and Celia Hayes_ **

**_Request the honor of your presence_ **

**_At the marriage of their daughter_ **

**_Ainsley Katherine_ **

**_to_ **

**_Samuel Norman Seaborn_ **

**_son of Emily Seaborn_ **

**_and Norman Seaborn_ **

**_Saturday, the twentieth of October, two thousand and seven_ **

**_At Four O’ Clock in the Afternoon_ **

**_St. Andrew's Episcopal Church_ **

**_Greensboro, North Carolina_ **

**_Reception to follow (card enclosed)_ **

… 

_Josiah and Abigail Bartlet_

_request the pleasure of your company_

_At the marriage of their daughter_

_Zoey Patricia_

_To_

_Charles Young_

_Sunday, September 6, 2009_

_at Two O’Clock in the afternoon_

_At their home_

_Manchester, New Hampshire_

_An evening of celebrating to follow_

… 

Twice the joy, twice the love! 

_Abigail Helen_ and _Annabeth Jean_

Born July 5, 2008 

2:04 pm/5 lbs, 14 oz 18.5 in & 2:24 pm/6 lbs, 2 oz 18.5 in

Love, _the Lymans_

**Abigail Helen Lyman** and **Annabeth Jean Lyman** arrived into the waiting arms of Josh and Donna Lyman, Chiefs of Staff to the President and First Lady of the United States, on Saturday, July 5 at George Washington University Hospital. The babies weighed a total of exactly 12 pounds and were born at 2:04 and 2:24 pm, respectively. Grandparents are Rachel Lyman of Palm Beach, Florida, and Daniel and Roberta Moss of Madison, Wisconsin. Mother and daughters are healthy and happy. - _The Washington Post_

... 

Welcome to our new arrival! 

We are pleased to announce the adoption of our daughter 

_Tiana Grace Concannon_

Born 9/15/07 in Lugazi, Republic of Uganda 

Arrived home to our arms 6/01/08 

Proud parents _Danny and CJ_

_LA Times_ -Writer Danny Concannon and Hollis Foundation rep CJ Cregg are pleased to announce the arrival of their daughter, **Tiana Grace** , who arrived via adoption from Uganda last month. The family is adjusting well to the new dynamic and all reports indicate that Tiana is a happy, healthy nine-month-old. 

... 

Introducing

_Connor Joshua Seaborn_

4:12 AM, 8 lbs, 4 oz, 20 inches

With love, _Sam and Ainsley_

_The Washington Post-_ White House staffers Sam Seaborn and Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn happily welcomed their first child, **Connor Joshua,** on February 17 at George Washington University Hospital. The little boy weighed in at 8 lbs, 4 oz and arrived at 4:12 am. They share in their joy with grandparents Norman and Emily Seaborn of California, Thomas and Celia Hayes of North Carolina, five aunts and uncles, and numerous friends and co-workers. 

... 

Announcing the birth of 

_Matthew Noah Lyman_

8:52 pm, 8 lbs, 12 oz, 21 inches long

Joins big sisters Abby and Anna 

Welcomed by _Josh and Donn_ a 

_The Washington Post-_ White House Chiefs of Staff Josh and Donna Lyman announce the birth of their third child and first son, **Matthew Noah,** born Sunday, May 30 at Walter Reed Army Medical Center. The new baby, born at 8:52 pm weighing 8 lbs, 12 oz and measuring 21 inches, joins twin sisters Abigail and Annabeth, 22 months. Both of their families and the White House are delighted with the news. 

… 

It’s a girl! 

Introducing 

_Michelle Abigail Young_

Welcomed with love on 12/02/2010

11:15 AM, 7 lbs, 9 oz, 20 in.

Love, _Zoey and Charlie_

_The Washington Post-_ Former First Daughter Zoey Bartlet and her husband, attorney Charles Young, proudly confirm the arrival of their first child, **Michelle Abigail,** on Thursday, December 2. Grandparents are former President Josiah Bartlet and his wife Abigail of New Hampshire, and the late Michelle Young of Washington DC. The baby girl arrived at MedStar Georgetown University Hospital at 11:15 am, weighing 7 lbs, 9 oz. Mother and daughter are doing well. 

… 

We are beyond thrilled to announce the arrival of 

_Deana Elizabeth Young_

Born July 19, 2013

10:58 PM, 8 lbs, 2 oz, 19 inches long 

Love, _Zoey, Charlie, and Michelle_

_The Washington Post-_ Former First Daughter Zoey Bartlet and Charles Young welcomed their second daughter, **Deana Elizabeth,** at the Family Health and Birth Center on Friday, July 19 at 10:58 pm. She joins big sister Michelle, 2. The baby girl weighed in at 8 lbs, 2 oz. Their families have been informed and are delighted with the news. 

… 

Say hello! 

As we joyfully welcome

_Ava Josephine Seaborn_

9/05/2014, 12:11 pm, 9 lbs, 3 oz., 21 in. 

With love, _Sam, Ainsley and Connor_

_The Washington Post-_ White House staffers Sam Seaborn and Ainsley Hayes-Seaborn are happy to announce the birth of their daughter, **Ava Josephine,** on Friday, September 5 at George Washington University Hospital, weighing 9 lbs, 3 oz. Waiting at home was Connor, 4. Grandparents include Emily Seaborn of California, Thomas Hayes of North Carolina, and the late Norman Seaborn and Celia Hayes. 

… 

Introducing 

_Leo Josiah Lyman_

Born November 4, 2014 

6 pounds, 4 ounces, 19 inches 

Joins big siblings Abby, Anna, and Matty 

Loved by _Josh and Donna_

_The Washington Post-_ It’s an Election Day baby for Chiefs of Staff Josh and Donna Lyman! Their youngest son, **Leo Josiah,** arrived safe and sound, albeit early, on Tuesday, November 4 at George Washington University Hospital. Members of both families and the White House have been informed and are delighted with the news. The new arrival, weighing in at 6 pounds, 4 ounces, joins sisters Abigail and Annabeth, 6, and brother Matthew, 4. 

… 

Our littlest lovebug

_Leah Charlotte Young_

Born March 22, 2016 

3:34 am, 7 lbs, 8 oz, 18 inches 

Love, _Zoey, Charlie, Michelle, and Deana_

  
  


_The Washington Post-_ **Leah Charlotte Young** was lovingly welcomed into the DC home of Zoey Bartlet and Charles Young on Tuesday, March 22 at 3:34 in the morning, weighing a healthy 7 lbs, 8 oz. The former President and First Lady are delighted by the news of their sixth grandchild. There to welcome their sister was Michelle, 5, and Deana, 2. 


End file.
